


Notes On A Fridge - part 1

by ArwenLune



Series: Notes On A Fridge (On A Spaceship) [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Digital Art, Epistolary, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Lists, Team, crew - Freeform, crew interaction, visual storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made these in 2006</p><p>Disclaimer: Not my characters, obviously.<br/>Spoilers/Timeline: after the series, before the BDM<br/>Author's Note: I started writing this, but it really wanted to be something more visual, so I used GIMP to give it shape. Feedback shiny!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Notes On A Fridge - part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made these in 2006
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters, obviously.  
> Spoilers/Timeline: after the series, before the BDM  
> Author's Note: I started writing this, but it really wanted to be something more visual, so I used GIMP to give it shape. Feedback shiny!


End file.
